Nobody's home
by Scarlettmoon17
Summary: No hace más que cometer los mismo errores una y otra vez, se encuentra perdida desde que la separaron de su hermano y perdió a su familia. Rota y desamparada, sin un lugar a dónde ir. Llama a casa pero no hay nadie allí.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí mencionados no son de mi propiedad, son de Marvel, Fox y demás anexados. Yo sólo los uso con fines de entretenimiento, nada lucrativo**

 **Este fanfic va dedicado a Rosie-Lun por motivo de su cumpleaños (atrasado), querida, espero que me disculpes por el atraso pero que sea de tu agrado :3 Tenía pensado hacer OS pero he tenido problemillas que sólo me permitieron subir hoy el prologo de la historia. No desesperes que estoy trabajando en el resto del fic sólo que mi internet es lento, el punto es que lo hago de todo corazón**

* * *

 **Prólogo**

Los sonidos de sus risas inundaban el auto, su padre siempre había sido bromista y más cuando estaban en familia.

–¿Cómo no se cansan? Yo estoy muerta– dijo la madre de los pequeños a su esposo

–Son niños, hoy en día parece que los hacen con baterías solares– respondió riéndose al final por su comentario y arrancándole la misma risa a su mujer.

–¿Papá, podemos ir a comer una hamburguesa? – preguntó el gemelo mayor

–¡Pietro, acabas de comer! – exclamó su madre

–¿Ves? Te dije que diría que no– agregó la más pequeña de la familia

–¿Tú también, Wanda? Dios mío, comen como si nunca en su vida lo hicieran.

–Venga no seas exagerada, son niños y su metabolismo es rápido, especialmente el de Pietro– el aludido sonrió triunfante, Wanda también pero de forma un poco más tímida, su madre sólo negó con la cabeza y fulminó a su esposo con la mirada advirtiéndole con ése simple gesto que al llegar a casa no la pasaría bien.

Esperaban a que diera la luz verde para continuar su camino, arrancaron cuando cambió sin embargo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos un auto que se pasó el alto a exceso de velocidad impactó el auto de los Maximoff desviándolo del camino. El pobre vehículo rodó por la calle yéndose a estampar contra un poste.

–¡Qué horror, llamen a una ambulancia!– escuchó Wanda antes de caer inconsciente sobre el cuerpo de su hermano mayor por 11 minutos

Poco a poco sus ojitos se fueron abriendo y acostumbrándose de nuevo a la luz natural, estaba en un cuarto blanco recostada en una cama muy grande y que claramente no era la suya, el pitido constante de una máquina la hizo voltear y darse cuenta que estaba conectada a ella junto a varios cables haciéndola entrar en pánico.

–¡Quítenme esto, quiténmelo!– ella misma intentó hacerlo pero le dolió, se dio cuenta que estaban dentro de su brazito y punzaban de sólo moverlos, una enfermera la escuchó y entró rápidamente

–Tranquila nena, tranquila– decía la enfermera intentando calmar a la pequeña Wanda que lloraba y gritaba histérica

–¿Dónde estoy? ¿Dónde están mis papás? ¿Mi hermano? Quiero verlos.

–Claro pequeña, podrás verlos pero primero cálmate para que pueda llevarte con ellos.

–Quíteme esto por favor, me duele– pidió viendo la sonda donde bajaba el suero y el medicamento que le administraban pero aunque su dulce vocecita y sus ojos llorosos le rompieron el corazón a la mujer no podía cumplirle eso sin la autorización del médico

–Iré por el médico para buscar a tus papás y a tu hermano ¿Vale? Sólo dame tu nombre.

–Wanda… Wanda Maximoff– respondió haciéndose bolita en la cama

–Bien– con una sonrisa se retiró del cuarto para ir en busca de la familia de la pequeña.

Llegó a recepción pidiendo información del cuarto 367, su compañera le dijo que era la niña cuya familia fue impactada por otro auto a exceso de velocidad, recordó el caso porque fue muy sonado en el hospital.

–Entiendo… ¿Entonces toda su familia…?

–No, sólo ella y su hermano sobrevivieron. El pequeño se llama Pietro Django Maximoff y está en el cuarto 429.

–Gracias Martha, llama a servicios sociales por favor.

Con mucho cuidado bajaron a Wanda de la cama para pasarla a una silla de ruedas y llevarla a donde Pietro estaba. Caminaron por unos minutos hasta el cuarto 429

–Aquí es– le dijo a la pequeña llamando a la puerta –¿Pietro? Tienes una visita.

–¿Una visita? – preguntó curioso desde su cama

–Sí– abrió más la puerta dejando entrar la silla de ruedas, Pietro abrió los ojos como platos conteniendo las lágrimas

–¡Wanda!– emocionado bajó de la cama para correr y abrazarla, agradeció verla sólo con unos rasguños, heridas menores igual que él

–Pietro– le correspondió buscando sus protectores brazitos que siempre le proporcionaban seguridad cuando tenía miedo –Qué bueno que estás bien ¿Sabes si mamá y papá también están aquí o si están bien?– de repente el semblante de su hermano se volvió triste y decaído, confundiéndola, algo en su corazón le dijo que sus padres no se encontraban bien y él lo sabía así que le exigiría que le dijera todo –Pietro ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no me contestas? Dime ¿Mamá y papá están bien?– preguntaba desesperada sacudiendo el brazo del niño que contenía el llanto que desde hacía días llevaba soltando sólo por no preocuparla

–Niños, ella es la señorita Peggy Carter, trabajadora social y quiere hablar con ustedes– la castaña de inmediato le preguntó si ella podía decirle dónde estaban sus padres, la mujer suspiró y contestó:

–Sí, pero necesito que te sientes ¿De acuerdo?– ambos niños subieron a la cama asistidos por la enfermera, Wanda aguardaba impaciente pero Pietro lucía enfadado mirando hacia otro lado

–Wanda ¿Sabes por qué estás aquí?

–Sí. Un sujeto golpeó el auto de papá y nos desmayamos.

–Bien, una ambulancia los trajo hasta acá para atender todas sus heridas. Increíblemente ustedes sólo tienen esos pocos rasguños pero… Tus papis no pasaron por lo mismo.

–¿Están muy graves? ¿Dónde están? Quiero verlos– aquí venía la parte más difícil, la trabajadora social miró a la enfermera, suspiró haciendo que la viera, Pietro por su lado cerraba sus puños y se mordía los labios, esas fueron las mismas preguntas que le hicieron antes de destruirle su mundo

–Ellos no pudieron lograrlo, murieron– soltó finalmente

La niña se quedó paralizada, inmóvil con la boca levemente abierta, Pietro rompió a llorar nuevamente y entonces sintió cómo algo dentro de ella se desmoronaba a trozos pequeños.

Las mujeres se preocuparon por el estado catatónico en el que empezaba a entrar y llamaron a los pediatras por si pasaba cualquier cosa, decirle a un pequeño que sus padres murieron jamás había sido sencillo aunque fuera un trabajo rutinario y constante.

Finalmente entró en sí soltando un profundo y desgarrador gritó que estremeció la piel de todos los presentes -incluyendo a su hermano- y luego se abrazó al mayor

–¡No, no! Mamá, papá, ellos no pueden estar muertos… Pietro no pueden estar muertos, no pueden, no pueden ¡no pueden!– se repetía una y otra vez removiendo el interior del personal

–Lo sé Wanda, lo sé, yo tampoco lo quiero creer.

–Lo lamento mucho, pequeños.

–¿Está segura? Quizá se equivocaron, debe haber un error.

–Me temo que no, linda. Los médicos nos confirmaron sus decesos, en verdad lo lamento.

–¿Lo siente? Eso no es suficiente ¿Dónde vamos a vivir ahora? No tenemos dinero ni más familiares.

–Yo me encargaré de eso, ustedes no se preocupen. Con permiso– dicho esto se levantó de la silla marchándose para dejar a los gemelos solos y procesar su pérdida.

Pasaron unos días, los niños fueron dados de alta y llevados a un albergue infantil donde más niños sin papás convivían entre ellos. Fueron recibidos sin problemas esperando que el ambiente infantil los ayudara con su duelo pero se volvieron herméticos, en especial ella. Al principio ninguno de los dos querían jugar ni compartir con nadie más que con ellos, no hablaban más que con los profesores y directivos y siempre se encontraban apartados de los demás.

En la primera noche hubo un problema más, los niños tenían sus cuartos en una zona del albergue y las niñas en otro lado, cuando se les dio las indicaciones de irse a dormir Wanda se negó a dejar a su hermano, tenía miedo que los separaran definitivamente si no estaban juntos o que les hicieran algún daño volviendo la hora de ir a la cama muy complicada.

Todos los días era igual, luego de llevarla a su cama se quedaba llorando en silencio abrazando a su conejito de peluche, juguete que lograron rescatar del lugar del accidente y que la trabajadora social le devolvió una vez que lo lavó.

–Mamá, papá. Los extrañamos mucho– susurró antes de caer rendida a los brazos de Morfeo.

Los años pasaron hasta que cumplieron doce, ambos iban y venían de hogares temporales por mala conducta, por sospecha de que sufrieran una enfermedad mental debido al trauma o porque simplemente los responsables no se sentían cómodos con ellos, así debía ser hasta que una familia o pareja se interesara en ellos y los adoptara pero eso no sucedía, Pietro sí pasaba la entrevista pero Wanda no y al albergue no le parecía justo separar a los gemelos después de tanto dolor.

Jugaban la mayor parte del día entre ellos, en su propio mundo, Pietro podía tener "amigos" pero nada sustituía estar con su hermana once minutos menor.

Un día rumores de que el orfanato fue amenazado en cerrar por falta de pago al uso de suelo comenzaron a correr poniendo nerviosa a la castaña, no querían separarse así que planearon huir. Quedaron de verse en el comedor a la media noche para huir por la parte trasera del patio

–Todo listo– susurró Pietro acercándose a su hermana

–Bien, vamos– tomó su mochila y siguió a su hermano que tenía mejor vista que ella, la tomó de la mano para que no se perdiera o se tropezara y los atraparan. Llegaron a la puerta, el albino se encargó de quitar el seguro a la puerta, todo iba bien pero no contaron con que tenían sistema de seguridad, uno de los guardias los vio desde las cámaras llamando a sus compañeros y a la directora.

–¡Hey chicos! ¿A dónde creen que van?

–¡Demonios, nos han atrapado! – dijo Pietro que estaba trepando un árbol

–¡Vamos, date prisa!– trepó lo más rápido que pudo, al llegar a la copa giró para ayudar a Wanda

–Venga, dame la mano– ella extendió su brazo pero cuando estaba por alcanzar a su hermano el guardia la sujetó de la cintura y la bajó

–¡Pietro, ayúdame!

–Déjala en paz– de un saltó se lanzó sobre el hombre dando inicio a una pelea.

Pietro no era el mejor peleador pero en una de las casas temporales le enseñaron a defenderse en caso de emergencia y eso fue lo que hizo, una serie de golpes confundieron al pobre hombre que intentaba seguirle el paso pero no podía hasta que llegó la directora

–¡Señor Maximoff, suelte al guardia!– sin opción tuvo que obedecer acercándose a su hermana y tomándola de la mano –Llévenlos a mi oficina, ahora.

Dos guardias más llevaron a ambos chiquillos a la oficina de la Directora, los sentaron y le entregaron sus mochilas

–Parece que querían huir.

–Gracias Daimon, yo me encargo– los oficiales cerraron la puerta tras de sí dejándolos solos –Chicos… Desde que llegaron a mi albergue he sido muy tolerante con ustedes, muchos de mis muchachos pasaron los mismo que ustedes y me han dado la mitad de problemas de los que ustedes me causan. Creo que he sido muy paciente y les he dado muchas oportunidades para reformarse, esta ha sido la gota que derramó el vaso– acto seguido, tomó el teléfono y marcó a un número –Hola, me disculpo por la llamada a altas horas de la noche pero necesito el traslado de uno de mis chicos… Así es. – ambos gemelos se congelaron al oír la palabra traslado

–¡No! No van a separarnos, somos hermanos.

–Eso debió pensarlo mucho antes, señorita Maximoff. He hecho todo lo que ha estado a mi alcance para ayudarlos pero veo que no me lo permiten. Ustedes son el primer par de hermanos que las casas temporales me regresan en menos de un mes, no hablan con la psicóloga, en especial usted Wanda.

–¿¡Qué más puedo decir!? Ella ya sabe cómo me siento— se defendió

–Pues no me dejan opción– la puerta nuevamente se abrió, dos oficiales entraron, tomaron las cosas de Pietro y con cuidado lo llevaron afuera

–Esperen ¿Qué están haciendo?

–El señor Maximoff será trasladado a un albergue exclusivo para varones y usted se quedara aquí– respondió la directora Hill con serenidad

—¡No, no pueden hacer eso, no!— Wanda se puso de pie tan rápido como pudo para detener al guardia y quedarse con su hermano no obstante el otro oficial la detuvo sosteniéndola de la cintura —¡Pietro, Pietro!— el aludido estiraba su mano lo más que podía para alcanzar la de su gemela, manoteaba y pataleaba para soltarse y salir corriendo, escapar de ése lugar y salir de ahí, ya se las arreglarían solos afuera, no importaba cómo siempre que estuviera con su hermana.

—¡Wanda! Maldita sea suéltenme, déjenme ir, Wanda, no me sueltes, querida no me sueltes— apenas sus dedos se encontraron se afianzaron con fuerza —Mírame, nada nos va a separar, nada ¿Me oíste?

—No creo aguantar… ¡PIETRO!— gritó envuelta en llanto cuando sus fuerzas fallaron y soltaron la mano de su hermano mayor, el oficial seguía sosteniéndola así que no pudo hacer nada más que ver cómo luchaba porque no se lo llevaran. Wanda dejó caer su cabeza, el llanto aún era audible y aunque le destrozara el corazón, María Hill debía seguir firme

—Discúlpenme, pero no me dieron opción— intentó acariciarle la mejilla pero la chica se negó, la pelinegra entendió y pidió que la llevaran a su habitación para que descansara.


	2. Nobody's home

Nobody's home

Despertó de golpe una vez más mientras su cuarto yacía en el más profundo silencio de la noche, secó su frente bañada en sudor y abrazó sus piernas. 4 años separados, 4 años desde que dejó de saber dónde quedó su hermano, lo último que supo fue que una familia canadiense lo adoptó y lo llevaron para allá, allí fue donde todo se acabó. No habían más sonrisas en sus labios, ni más brillo en sus ojos, se vio obligada a superar sus miedos sola y a aprender lo que era enfrentar al mundo sin lo que le quedaba de familia ¿Odiar a la Directora Hill por separarlos? Por supuesto que sí, odiaba a todo el mundo, ya no se enfocaba en vivir sino en sobrevivir.

Las cuchillas se volvieron sus mejores amigas, silenciosas escuchaban sus lamentos y sollozos mientras la ayudaban a drenar todo el veneno que en sus venas corría pero no importaba cuánto lo hiciera, siempre necesitaba más.

Una dulce familia se fijó en ésa frágil criatura que la ha pasado mal y decidieron darle un hogar, como solía hacerlo, reprobó la entrevista pero a la pareja no le importó y la llevaron a algún lugar del campo en Estados Unidos donde los animalitos fueron una buena terapia pero no le devolvieron la felicidad que perdió.

Dejó la escuela, ya no quiso asistir más, fingir que le interesaba ser alguien exitosa en la vida la estaba llevando a la ruina emocional y de cualquier forma sus notas la correrían tarde o temprano. Lo sustituyó por trabajo en la granja familiar, eso la apaciguó un poco, los caballos son buenos consoladores y los conejos buenos confidentes pero al llegar la noche la dulzura de la naturaleza era cambiada por el dolor de los ríos color carmesí de sus muñecas ¿Y es que había algo que importara ahora? No, no la había

Su madrastra lloraba en la sala viendo cómo su hija menor se negaba a salir de la ciudad, no tenía amigos y sólo se la pasaba aseando el granero, eso era bueno porque era una chica trabajadora pero no todo en la vida es trabajo, le gustaría verla salir, conocer gente nueva, que tuviera amigos. Desde un principio la Directora le dijo que era una niña difícil, luego de que la separaron de su hermano gemelo se volvió problemática y violenta pero con el tiempo esa etapa cesó volviéndose prácticamente una planta que se movía con el viento pero que no hablaba.

Trató de llevarla a terapia y tampoco funcionó, toda la sesión se quedaba callada o decía frases que no ayudaban a dar un avance y se pensó incluso que sufría de algún trastorno mental. Depresión era seguro, perder a sus padres biológicos tan pequeña y luego ser separada de su gemelo fueron golpes duros que la señora creyó que su amor y una nueva familia podrían cambiar, fue un grave error.

Wanda la escuchaba pero no le importó ¿Qué sabían ellos de su pasado o de cómo se sentía? Les pidió ayuda para encontrar a Pietro y simplemente se la negaron así que amor para ellos, el amor se le terminó.

Una ocasión salió por la noche, algo que alivió a la familia Frank, todo parecía acomodarse como debía en la caótica vida de la castaña hasta que las llamadas provenientes de la estación de policía empezaron a llegar. Wanda se metía en todo tipo de problemas sola, no recibía la ayuda de nadie y eso inquietó a los señores Frank. Los problemas en casa aumentaron, la señora Madeline regañaba a Wanda por sus actos y ésta respondía, una vez harta, que ella no era su madre para estarla regañando y acto seguido salir corriendo a cualquier parte de la ciudad.

Una noche de otoño Wanda ya no pudo más, decidió simplemente largarse del lugar y no volver, problemas, demasiados problemas que no sabe a dónde ir.

La lluvia la capturó en medio de la carretera estatal por donde ya no pasaba el transporte pero luego de días de viajar y viajar sin rumbo el dinero se le terminó así que pedía que alguien la llevara pero ningún auto se detenía y comenzó a llorar, sus lágrimas se mezclaban con la lluvia sintiendo su corazón agonizar. Era 7 de Julio, sus cumpleaños y quiere ir a casa pero no hay nadie ahí, no hay lugar a dónde ir ni un lugar dónde acudir.

Sin alternativa caminó 3 kilómetros hasta que un alma bondadosa la llevó a la ciudad más cercana. Bajó de la camioneta y vio a dónde había llegado, su estómago exigía comida pero no tenía dinero para comprar, se metió a un callejón y esperó asaltando a la primer víctima bien vestida que encontró robándole la cartera y el celular. Su aspecto aún no era deplorable y lo aprovechó para comprar ropa, cambiarla antes de que la denunciaran y comprar algo urgente de comer. Nunca los hot dogs le habían sabido a gloria, pidió tres y los devoró sin importarle cómo la veían los demás compradores, al terminar se fue a buscar un lugar dónde dormir.

Encontró un albergue para mujeres y niños en situación de calle y fue ahí, le dieron una cena caliente, una cama suave y cobijas para el frío, se tapó con ellas dando la cara a la pared, cuando sintió que todos estaban dormidos sacó su conejito y lo abrazó con fuerza al tiempo que las lágrimas nuevamente empezaban a brotar.

El tiempo no se detenía ni tenía clemencia con ella, tirada en el suelo se drogaba con una chica que encontró afuera de un centro comercial de donde robó unos tenis y comenzaron a platicar, luego llegó un chico más que traía una guitarra trayéndole recuerdos de su querida infancia. La pidió prestada, con sus yemas rozó las cuerdas del instrumento y comenzó a tocarlo, su melodía era suave, fina pero llena de melancolía, era su corazón hablando y gritándole que abriera los ojos y observara su alrededor.

Los otros chicos escuchaban en silencio y sin juzgar, ser callejero es tener en la espalda una trágica historia, era una regla. En sus orbes se fueron agolpando las lágrimas mientras asimilaba su realidad, sabía a la perfección por qué perdió el camino, la respuesta siempre era y sería Pietro pero debía aceptar lo que era. Sucia, drogada y siendo despreciada por el resto, no era más que otra hija de la calle a la cual trataban mal, su mente pedía que fuera fuerte, resiste le gritaba pero su corazón no podía más. Su cabeza era un caos total que no sabía arreglar, no sabía a dónde ir ni a dónde acudir.

Sin avisar, se levantó de golpe dejando la guitarra a un lado y se fue corriendo al baño del centro comercial, se encerró y se vio al espejo, sus lágrimas caían torrenciales y su aspecto era deplorable. Pietro estaría decepcionado de ella, pero el problema radicaba en eso, Pietro no estaba, a Pietro se lo llevaron y no volvió a verlo nunca más. Ella deseaba ir a casa pero no había nadie, se mentía cuando decía que algún día se reuniría con él y eso la fue matando por dentro, su alma se iba rompiendo, se encuentraba destruida por dentro, ya no había animalitos con los cuales llorar sólo calles por donde caminar esperando tener suerte de no ser violada o asesinada.

Soltó un grito desgarrador que llevaba guardado hace 4 años atrás estrellando al mismo tiempo su mano contra el espejo, la sangre no tardó ni un minuto en salir, decenas de vidrios clavados en su puño, dedos y nudillos la hacían sentir mejor. Abrió sus ojos y entendió su realidad, sólo vivía conteniendo su dolor, perdida en la telaraña que su mente tejió haciéndola colapsar, ya no sabe qué hacer, perdió toda la fe y destruyéndose está.

Agarró uno de los trozos de espejo y con rabia cortó su muñeca, estaba harta de sufrir, de vagar sin sentido y sentirse devastada, con vendas que tenía en su mochila cubrió la herida de sus nudillos y la otra la dejó sangrar volviendo con sus amigos a la acera deseosa de saber cuál sería su destino. Si en verdad existía un Dios, ella viviría y si no es que también existía pero Wanda no era de su favoritas.

Con una sonrisa que bailaba entre lo enfermo y lo débil retomó su lugar en las piernas de su amiga, se estiró y cerró los ojos sintiéndose mucho más liviana de lo normal, la sangre se dejó notar y ella sólo rió, rió como maníaca, rió como si nada le importara y después de calmarse sólo se perdió.

* * *

 **Listo Rosie-lu de mi corazón, aquí está el fic completo. Espero que lo hayas disfrutado así como yo disfruté escribirlo especialmente por tu cumpleaños. Sin más qué decir nos estamos leyendo :3**


End file.
